when the devils clash
by jiyongxD
Summary: issei is just an ordinary perverted boy, but until he meets rias gremory and the other girls, his life changes completely. will he be the harem king that he dreams of? who will he end up with? what will he be at the end? this story is a FANFIC so it will be changed..kinda rated m for ecchiness and language


**Reminders: I'm going to change the story line since it is A FANFIC -hint. Also some characters might be out of characters just to let you know. **

**I do not own High-school DxD or the characters. If I did I would change a lot of things.**

"AHHHHH" screamed the girls in the dressing room. "Hentai bastards!" out of nowhere a blast came down on the 3 perverted high school freshmen boys. "Oi, Issei you ok my man?" said Matsuda while panting with Motohama. "Yeah I'm ok what about you two?" Replied Issei. "Yeah." They said together. Soon Issei looked up where the window was and then a girl with a big bust and red crimson hair opened the window. "Crimson hair." Said Issei. "Oi stop looking at her do you know who she is?" said Matsuda. "No." "She is Rias Gremory also known as the Crimson Haired ruin princess. She is a senior and the best model in the school. I would die to touch her breast!" "Oh." Said Issei. "I would never get a girl like her."

After school Issei was walking towards the bride and thinking "When will I ever get a girl of my own. I would never get a girl like the crimson haired girl" while Issei was walking he got to the middle of the bridge when a dark haired girl stopped him. "Um excuse me but are you Hyoudou Issei?" asked the strange girl. "Y-yes I am, do I now you?" replied Issei. "Ummm no, are you single?" yelled the girl. "Uh yeah I'm single?" "Then please go out with me!" "EHHHHHHH? You, me dating? Are you sure?" said Issei shockingly. "Yes I am!" "But we just met and you know we barely know each other's name!" "MY name is Yuma Amano! Please go out with me!" said Yuma. "Uhm sure I guess." Said Issei. "Why don't we go on a date tomorrow?" "Really?" asked Yuma. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Yuma-chan. Bye!" said Issei waving and walking away. "Now that was just awkward and weird.

The next morning Issei and Yuma arrived at school and met up with Issei's friends. "So you see Yuma-chan here is now my girlfriend." Bragged Issei to his friends. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what? How could that be?" said Matsuda. "I-I-I-I-Issei has a girlfriend?" yelled Motohama. "Well then why don't we get to class? Let's go Yuma-chan." Said Issei. "Hai!" said Yuma-chan. The two couple was walking to class, but the 2 perverts behind them were crying and wide eyed.

Issei was getting ready for his date and going downstairs when he saw a red circle like symbol. "Wonder what this could be?" Issei wondered. Issei bent down and grabbed it. "It must be useful? I think I'm going to hold on to it and brag about it." Issei quickly grabbed it and shoves it in his pants and off he went to his first date with Yuma-chan. "Issei-san, sorry for making you wait for me that long." Said Yuma. "It's alright, why don't we continue the date." Issei said. "O-okay." Issei and Yuma were going on rides, eating, and having fun but time goes by quickly, and that's when things start to change.

"Issei-chan lets go to that place." "Uh sure." The two were walking towards the water fountain and sat down. "Thank you Issei I really had a good time with you and I will remember the gift that you gave me and this date also." Said Yuma. "No problem, you know this is my first date ever." Said Issei. "Oh" said Yuma. "I guess this is goodbye? Forever?" "What?" said Issei Shockingly. Just then Yuma turned into a human like beast. She was wearing strip clothes and on her back were black wings. "Wha-what are you?" Issei said. "I am fallen angel. I am here to finish you off." Said Yuma. "But I thought that you actually liked me?" said Issei. "Like you? Why would I like you? But you did fill my head with good memories." "But Yuma-chan." "I'm sorry Issei. Thank you for all the good memories." Yuma whispered. Just then she threw an arrow into Issei's chest and everything went black for Issei. "Is this how I'm going to die? In a place like this? She could have let me fondled with her breasts for a while." Said Issei. "Please don't die. Don't die. Don't die for me. Live for me." Said a strange voice. "Red crimson hair like blood, blood, blood, blood" Was the last thing that Issei said before blacking out.

can you guys tell me what you think?

im still kinda new to writing


End file.
